On the Job V2
by Tigertash
Summary: Ray and Alex, Contains language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Ray sat at his desk contemplating what exactly was going on in his head .Ever since Drake had appeared things had changed. He knew the Guv had changed and was wrestling with his feelings for Alex but Ray had never banked on feeling the same. When Gene and Alex were together he couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy.

"Ray, are you with us today or is your perm getting in way of your ears?"

"Sorry Guv" Ray looked around to see everybody's eyes on him.

"Right as I was saying, Drake has had a tip off about a nonce that is beating up his women and trying to push drugs as well. Now, as we know, she gets her pretty knickers in a twist over these prozzies, so we are going to humour her and sort the little bastard out. It's not just your back street prozzies: this is a posh establishment. So Drake has come up with this wonderful idea of going undercover so to speak! Her background has been sorted by one of the other girls who she has been using as an informant. So DI Drake is going to be a prozzie and she will need a punter. Raymondo!"

Yet again Ray became centre of focus,

"Why me Guv?" Raytook a longer than normal drag on his cigarette.

"Because Raymondo, you look more a punter than anyone else. I've also arrested this nonce before and therefore he'll recognise me"

"But Guv…" This fell on deaf ears as Gene continued talking.

Alex walked into the room all attention turned from Gene to Alex.

"Well you have surpassed yourself this time Bolls, You get my trousers moving" Gene quipped.

Ray turned to look at her and his eyes moved up and down her body. Her skirt was as short as it could possibly be to still be called a skirt, her top was about as low cut and her hair was, unusually, up. He couldn't help but look at her neck: so smooth and tender. He moved uncomfortably as he realised Gene was watching.

"Raymondo I think you will need to change. This is a high class prozzie so you had best look the part. I presume you have a suit?

"Guv. I really think maybe Chris would be better suited to this than me"

"Suited ! I like that, that's funny" Chris laughed

"It wasn't meant to be funny you tit" Ray retorted.

"When you have quite finished, No it can't be Chris he looks like he was only out of nappies last week, we need a MAN"

Chris looked on almost hurt by this comment.

Alex approached Ray and leant over him, giving him an eyeful of her breasts.

"Can you not handle me then Ray? I always thought you were the hard man of the team?" With that she looked down at his trousers. Alex chuckled as she walked away.

Ray jumped up and out of his seat. He felt in a very odd place. He hadn't felt like this for some time and was aware thitat everyone's eyes were on him.

"Steady on Bolls!it's only make believe. We don't need to go giving Raymondo heart failure!"

With that Ray retreated out the building to make his way to his flat to change. All the while his head was racing with these thoughts. What if he had to kiss her? He couldn't, but he wanted to. By the time he got to his flat he had got himself into a right state. He decided to knock back some whisky and take a shower. Whilst in the shower Ray couldn't get the vision of Alex leaning over him out of his mind. What would the guv think?He knew how much Gene liked her? He turned the shower on to cold, in hope that it would wake his senses up and dampen this attraction down.

He got out of the shower, sat on the bed and pondered his predicament. Alex wasn't likely to be interested in him or even the guv, she was a posh bird. With that, he decided he just had to get on with it. Out came the white shirt and black suit, which he only ever wore to funerals .Long gone were the days in Manchester when he used to have to wear shirt and trousers, things were so much more casual these days. He checked himself out in the mirror. 'Why not enjoy it?' he thought. He tidied up his tash splashed on some Kouros and left the flat.

Back at the station, Gene and Alex were running through the last bits of information for the operation.

"Well, you sure you want to go through with this Bolls? You may get yourself into something you can't get out of. I do trust Raymondo though. He's a good copper, just don't go flashing your tits too much! Don't want him taking his eye of the ball"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, Gene"

"I know that Bolls!" Gene raised his eyebrows.

With that Ray entered the room, Alex looked him up and down she had never seen him dressed up before, sweaters and jeans was the norm and they did nothing for his physique. They had hidden a much more toned body, She thought he actually looked rather sexy.

"Bloody hell Ray! Did you fall into a prozzies handbag on the way? You stink!"

"Guv, give me a bloody break!" Ray was feeling out of place as it was. He was just glad the rest of the team had already gone to get themselves into position.

"Well I think you look hot" Alex announced. Gene looked at her, then at Ray. He wasn't sure if she was just being kind or meant it. Whatever it was he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Right! Lets go and get the bastard, so we can all go to the pub!"

"Come on Ray. Let's go play! " Alex took his arm and they walked out in front of Gene, leaving him looking on.

The Audi pulled up outside a building. It was somewhat classier than a normal brothel, but still had that seedy feeling about it. Waiting outside was Judy, Alex's informant..

"Right! You both know the plan now? You have the radio in your bag, so we can hear what's going on. Let's get this done!" instructed Gene

"Yes, Gene, we will be fine." Alex replied.

Alex and Ray walked away from the car and into the building. Gene watched on, feeling somewhat annoyed that it wasn't him in Ray's place. Who knew what would happen. Nothing, he hoped .Gene sped off to join the others.

Inside the building were the normal red walls with a few pictures of women in erotic, porn-like poses. Ray looked around. He had never felt comfortable in such places. They made his skin crawl. How women could sell their bodies had always baffled him. Judy led them to a room, while all around them sounds of moans and screams came through the walls.

"Who is this then, Judy?" Vince called out. He was in his 30s tall and slim-to-scrawny looking

"This is Alex. I told you she was coming, Vince. " She seemed nervous

"Hmm. I haven't had chance to try her out first and you have given her a punter?" He eyed Alex up and down.

Alex interrupted

"Well he was hanging around outside, so I thought I may as well get started."

"Still, I like to sample the goods first."

"Look mate! Can we just get on with it ?"Ray jumped in

Vince scowled at him not impressed by this sudden interruption.

"Is this your first time? Looks like it. You look kind of nervous. Maybe you would be better off with one of my regulars"

"Its fine Vince. It is his first time - he told me outside- so can I just get on with it? As soon as I'm finished here, I can come and see you" She walked over to him and gave him a look that he couldn't resist.

"Ok. Go in there. I'll be keeping an eye on you"

"What's he mean?" Ray whispered to Drake

As he walked into the room she pointed to the peep hole in the door.

"Bloody hell, is he going to be watching? Pervert. How we going to get round that one?"

"Relax."

Meanwhile back in the Quattro, Chris and Gene were listening in on their radio.

"Blimey! That was close, Guv." Chris said chewing on his gum

Gene was pouting, wondering just how they were going to get away with it, now they knew that someone could be watching. He was sure that Alex wouldn't go too far. Would she?

"Bolls and Ray will be ok. They're pros"

They continued listening on the radio. Gene seemed somewhat preoccupied with thoughts of his own.

"So what are we going to do?" Ray asked nervously

Inside the room was a bed in line with the doorway. The room was decorated in red walls with a fluffy type lampshade and a light beside the bed ;provided the only glow. On the table next to the bed was an assortment of condoms. Ray looked out the window. He couldn't see the guv, which was one good thing. Gene was the last person he would want to face at the moment. He turned back around and Alex was sat on the bed in front of him.

"Everything ok in there?" Vince shouted from outside the door

"Yes, he is just a little nervous"

"Time is ticking"

"What did you go and bloody say that for" Ray was feeling slightly annoyed that the dick would be thinking he was nervous.

"Well he isn't going to go away, so I guess we had best do something"

"You what!" Ray shifted uncomfortably as Alex rose from the bed and raised her hand to his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt and slowly undoing it. She moved her hand across his hairy chest it was soft and warming Ray tried to move back to avoid Alex's touch.

"Steady on there! What's the guv going to think?"

Before he could say anymore Alex's lips met his. Ray tried to push her off but the more he tried the harder she kissed. Eventually she stopped and moved away from him and she gave a wry smile.

"Bloody hell!" Ray could feel his manhood getting harder through his trousers and Alex also noticed this. Before he could say another word Alex started to unzip his trousers.

"Oh god! Come on I'm sure there must be another way" he tried to stop her.

"Oh come on Ray relax! I'm sure you remember what to do." Alex released his manhood from his trousers.

"Well that's impressive!" She held it in her hand and looked up to him.

Ray didn't know what to do, he wanted it so much but knew it was wrong, Before he could do anything else, she had taken him in her mouth. He let out a gasp and she rolled her tongue up and down the shaft.

Back in the Quattro, Chris was opened mouthed.

"Guv she isn't doing what I think she is, is she?"

"No she bloody isn't, they are professionals it's all an act" Gene was trying to convince himself, he couldn't believe Alex would actually do anything. Ray would not, he would have been out of the house like a shot. Gene could hear the moans coming through the radio.

"They bloody are guv! Lucky bastard"

"Chris shut up! " With that Gene jumped out the car and slammed the door. He paced up and down. Inside he was welling up with jealously. They just couldn't! She couldn't fancy Ray. Why did he let them do it? Should he go in now and break it up? Risk the whole case on what could be an act. He went back to the car.

"Guv, you've got to listen to this. They are really going for it!"

Gene grabbed the radio from Chris.

"Ray! What the hell is going on in there?" He knew it was supposed to be radio silence but he couldn't bear it anymore.

"Ray? Drake" No reply. Only the noise of breathing could be heard. Gene threw the radio back down.

By now Ray had succumbed to Alex. There was nothing he could do but enjoy the ride. She was rolling her tongue around as she went up and down. Ray wasn't sure if this was an act but he didn't really care if it was . He could feel his climax rising so pulled Alex away. He doubted he would get this chance again, so he was going to make the most of it and put on a show for all to see. He pushed her back on the bed knocking Alex's bag on the floor causing the radio to break.

"Shit what was that?" As the radio let out a bang, Gene picked up the radio and twiddled with the buttons.

"What's wrong with the bloody thing? Sort it Chris!"

"I think it's broken on their end, Guv. It's dead." Chris could see that Gene was not impressed

"Can't you do bloody anything Chris?" He threw the radio across the car, lit a cigarette and took a swig from his hip flask.

"Chris I'm going in there. I need to know what's going on. Maybe something has happened"

"Guv, I really don't think she will like that."

"When I want an opinion, I will ask the weather man not you, Chris!"

Gene got out the car and kicked the wall. His anger was brewing inside. How could they do this to him? He lent over the wall looking out and threw his tie off.

Meanwhile back inside the house, Ray was throwing his inhibitions out the window.

"Ooo Ray! Come on! Show me what a man you are"

With that Ray straddled her and kissed her, probing his tongue around her mouth she returned the favour as their tongues entwined. As he moved his hands over her breasts, he thought back to the first time he'd seen her and how he'd wanted to touch her puppies. Now here he was. They were so soft; he moved his lips down to touch her breasts. Rolling his tongue around the nipple he then moved his hand down to her skirt and hitched it up and found her knickers and pushed them aside to allow his fingers to probe her moistened area. Alex let out a groan as his fingers went in and out. Any thoughts of this being wrong had gone. He wanted to enjoy this, whatever it was.

Alex was becoming more and more animated and she came closer to climax.

"Ray, fuck me!"

Ray didn't need to be asked twice he removed his fingers and took her knickers off, there in front of him was the mound of moist and warmth. He couldn't help himself as he lent down with his mouth and felt the warmth of her against it. He moved his tongue around. Alex had lost all sense of being by now she thought she had gone to yet another realm. After all this wasn't real, this was just great imaginary sex wasn't it? Ray pulled back. Now feeling all man, he licked his lips as he looked at her. He turned her over and positioned himself to lower himself into her. Alex let out a scream as he entered her. With each thrust the groans grow louder and louder, until the final one, after which they collapsed into a heap panting. As they lay there, Alex chuckled. She couldn't believe how her mind had become depraved enough to have invented this imaginary scene. Long gone was the Lion, witch and wardrobe scenes and they were replaced some 80s porn flick.

"What you laughing at?" Ray seemed miffed. He had never had complaints before.

"Oh no, no! Sorry Ray it's nothing to do with you. Quite the opposite. That was very impressive" she nodded her head with approval.

They were jolted from their afterglow by some shouting in the corridor. They could hear Vince and Judy arguing. The shouting soon changed to screams.

"Bollocks," Ray jumped up and dressed himself

Alex quickly got up and arranged her clothes and picked up the bag and took the radio out.

"Gene, Gene!" Nothing. The radio was dead.

"Ok Ray. It's just the two of us."

"Right! Let's get the bastard!" Ray flew out the door, Alex following behind.

They got to the end of the room where sure enough Vince was given Judy a beating. Ray grabbed hold of Vince. Vince tried to resist but with one punch from Ray he was on the floor. Alex bent down to Vince.

"You're nicked"

Alex went to Judy who was bleeding heavily,

"You ok? Do you want an ambulance?"

"No! Just get that bastard out of here"

"Ray. Get him out and find the Guv"

"Roger that" Ray hadn't thought about Gene til now. He wasn't looking forward to having to face him.

Ray left the building with Vince, Outside, a couple of the plods took Vince away as the rest swarmed over the building looking for drugs and other evidence. Gene stood at the car, he didn't look happy. Chris went to Ray.

"Hey, that sounded interesting. Did you give her one? You lucky bastard. Come on, tell. The Guv seems well pissed off about something. We didn't get it all, as the radio broke"

"Bugger off Chris!" Ray walked past. He wasn't sure what to do, so he lit a cigarette and walked towards the car. Gene and Ray exchanged glances.

"Alright Guv?" Ray was interrupted by Alex coming out of the building with an air of confidence and smugness.

"Well I told you we would get a result" She smiled at Gene. He never replied just held the door open allowing Chris to get in.

She realised Gene was pissed off, so she went to her side and opened the door, allowing Ray to get in. They returned to the station without a word said between them. They made their way to the office.

"Go and get some drinks in at Luigis, Chris." Gene handed Chris some money and walked into his office. He shut the door, got his bottle of whisky out and sat down at his desk.

"The Guv is pissed off. What're we going to say?" Ray was concerned. He wasn't sure what had happened or what to say, he couldn't work it out himself.

"Leave it to me. Go and join Chris" Alex made her way to Gene's office. She opened the door and popped her head round before walking through the door.

"What, Alex? Do you not think you have had enough excitement this evening?" Gene looked up and took another swig from the bottle.

"Exactly what is your problem, Gene? We got a result. Another piece of scum off your streets"

"It is how you did it I don't like. Did you enjoy it?" The simmering jealously was brewing away inside Gene

"Just what am I supposed to have enjoyed, Hunt?" Alex was now getting defensive.

"Fucking Ray! Do you like a bit of rough? Wouldn't have thought he would have been your type. More suits and braces I would have thought for you."

"You know nothing! What makes you think we fucked?" She grabbed the bottle from Genes hand and took a swig. He stood up and put his hands over the table and lent forward,

"Maybe you were telling the truth when you said you were a hooker"

"Oh yes. Is this because it was Ray and not you? Because your male ego can't handle that I could find someone else more attractive than you, you pigheaded bastard! Just for the record we didn't fuck, but if we had I would have enjoyed every bloody minute of it"

Alex walked out of the office and slammed the door. She knew they couldn't tell Gene what had really happened for Ray's sake . She wouldn't be here long enough to have to worry about it.

Gene flew around the desk and swung open the door.

"I would rather fuck one of the back street prozzies up an alley, than your uptight posh French knickers! At least I would get my money's worth!"

With that he slammed the door shut and kicked over his desk. He didn't know what had happened nor could he prove anything had. He did know that he wanted to be the one she fucked.

"In your dreams Hunt!" and with that she stuck two fingers up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex didn't fancy going for a drink so she popped her head in at Luigis for a takeaway. He was used to her grabbing something and taking it upstairs. She looked over at Ray and Chris talking. Ray looked up.

"Hang on Chris" Ray walked towards Alex.

"You ok Maam?" He took a drag from his cigarette

"Yeah, don't worry about it Ray" She brushed the top of his shirt.

"The Guv is pissed off because of his male ego. He knows nothing, so just keep it that way." With that she tapped him and held her hand up to Chris, left the restaurant with her food and made her way to her flat. Ray returned to the table with Chris.

"So what's going on then?"

"No idea. She said the Guv is pissed off. I don't think he'll be in tonight" Ray said taking a large gulp of his drink.

"I think I'm going to get hammered." Ray poured another glass of wine

"So what happened in there today, did she do the downhill racer?" Chris said in an animated way

"Shut up, Chris."

"I was only asking."

With that Ray and Chris continued drinking but didn't converse much. Back at the station Gene was still brooding. Should he go to hers and have it out with her? Should he take Ray down an alley and beat seven bells out of him? No, he couldn't do that. They had been through thick and thin together. He had always been there for him, but had it gone too far this time. He needed to get out for a bit, but not to Luigis. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He shut the lights out and left the building.

Alex had tried eating but nothing much was going down properly. She couldn't get the way Gene had reacted out of her mind. She knew she wanted him badly and it would seem he wanted her the same, so why couldn't they just sort it out? It was never good to have relationships with colleagues, but was he really a colleague? After all, was it real? She was going round in circles and the alcohol hadn't helped on the empty stomach. She decided on a shower.

She hadn't been in the shower long when there was a knock at the door. She threw her dressing gown around her and went to the door.

"Oh, it's you." It was Ray, she half hoped it would be Gene.

"You had better come in." She let him in. She could see he was in a worse alcohol induced state than she was.

"Sorry Maam, I had to come round. Everything that happened today, I just don't understand it. We didn't have to do that, did we."

Alex gathered another bottle of wine and glass. She knew it probably wasn't the right thing. But today had been full of wrong things - what else could happen? She liked Ray she kind of felt responsible for the way he was. She had messed up big time.

"Ray, stop calling me Maam. We aren't at work now. I do like you and I guess things got out of hand. It was all in the heat of the moment." She took a sip of drink

Ray sat down on the sofa and she sat alongside him. Ray put his hands to his head

"Alex, I really like you, today has confused the shit out of me. The Guv is pissed off as it's obvious he likes you too." She hadn't seen this side of Ray before, it was almost child-like. He looked so lost.

She knew she was in a difficult situation now. The alcohol was flowing, she was annoyed with Gene and she had already felt Ray's touch today. She wanted to be held and told everything was going to be alright.

"Ray, I like you too, just not like that." She got up to walk away, but Ray grabbed her hand and pulled her down towards him.

"Don't say that, Alex." With that he kissed her. Her dressing gown opened. He has such a tender kiss, warm and loving. He sucked her top lip, his tash tickled. She couldn't resist, it was so inviting. He moved his hands to the inside of her dressing gown touching her silky soft skin. She jumped at his hands gliding across. She fell to the sofa next to him.

She pulled away.

"I don't think this is right - we can't." But her voice trailed off as he kissed her neck line and her dressing gown dropped. He continued to move down kissing and licking her body, it was firm yet so light. He circled his fingers on the inside of her thigh. She let out a gasp as his fingers neared her moistened area.

"Oh god Ray."

Without another word he inserted his fingers rhythmically in and out, she was moaning and gasping as he rubbed her clit, it was almost all over for her as he buried his mouth down and finished her off with strokes of his tongue. As she flowed into his mouth, she screamed with pleasure.

As Alex gained her composure she looked at Ray, he was sat back admiring her. With an air of satisfaction. Right, she thought, it was her turn now. She leant over to him and kissed him, she could taste herself. She licked her lips as she looked at him, she started to undo his trousers. He was there ready and waiting for her. She slid his cock out.

"Hmm I guess Gene wouldn't be happy to see us now," she smirked as she took hold of him her mouth.

With that Ray pushed her away.

"I cant do this. Can't do it to the Guv." with that he got up and dressed himself properly and made his way to the door.

"Sorry Alex." With that he left.

Alex sat there stunned. What the hell happened? It was the mention of Gene.

"Damn it, what the hell am I doing?" She got up and watched through the window. She watched Ray walking across the road. She turned and walked to her bedroom. How could she become so messed up?

Unknown to her she wasn't the only one watching Ray leaving. In a corner of another alleyway Gene stood, puffing on a cigar. He was convinced now that they were shagging, he felt so angry inside. How could Ray do it to him? He knew Ray would have worked out how he felt about Alex, they had been through enough to know each other. Why would Drake go for Ray? Was it because he was the ultimate bit of rough? As Gene thought more about it the anger brewed up inside. Gene threw his cigar down and crushed it under his foot, turned and headed off into the night.

The day was dawning and Alex hadn't had much sleep. She couldn't help feeling she had messed things up big time. She knew she wanted Gene and she had made it even more difficult now to get him. As she lifted her head the hangover from hell kicked in. She made her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Gene was already in the office, he too hadn't had much sleep. He was wondering exactly what he was going to do about the present situation. He knew that as much as he hated her at the moment he wanted her twice as much. The boys had started to come in and the general chat had started. Ray was the last one to enter which was unusual. Gene looked at him from the office. He felt the anger well up inside. He knew he would have to remain professional although at the moment he wanted to kick him to kingdom come. He was imagining Ray's hands over Alex's body. He was tormenting himself. With that he stormed out the office.

"Ray a word, now." Gene shouted and pointed to his office.

He had no idea what he was going to say, he just needed to shout. He also needed to keep Ray and Drake away from each other.

"Ray there is a pile of case files that needs sorting along with the stationary cupboard. Have you been in there recently? It looks like half the CID have been shagging in there. Also after yesterday's excitement I thought a quiet day for you. After all, we wouldn't want you getting into something else you cant get out of, would we?" He walked to the door and opened it to let Ray out.

Ray turned around and walked out. He knew he wasn't going to win the argument today. He knew Gene was really pissed off, so went back to his desk picked up his fags and gum.

"Where you off to Ray?" Chris asked

"Guv, got me doing some filling and the stationary cupboard" His lip curled up

"Oh you are in the bad books. Where did you slope off to last night? Did you go back for some more action with Drake?" Ray scorned at him

"Chris haven't you enough work to be getting on with, or do you need some more!" Gene bellowed from his office.

"No, erm - I'm ok ." Chris looked at Ray sheepishly.

With that Ray left the room. It wasn't much longer before Alex turned up. She had her shades on as her hangover from hell was in full force. She wasn't much looking forward to Gene's wrath. Gene looked on from his office. He couldn't understand why with all that had gone on he still wanted her - even though at the moment he should hate her more. She sat at her desk and just looked over at the office not even attempting to go to see him.

"Chris, where is DS Carling?" she enquired.

"Oh the Guv has him doing some filling and tiding the stationary office, I don't think he's in a very good mood maam." Chris put his head back down to the work as out of the office came Gene.

"Drake, we have work to do" He continued off through the door.

Alex gathered up her stuff and followed. Gene was at the Quattro waiting, he sent a scornful look her way.

"Where we off to?" She got into the car.

Gene chucked a file into her lap.

"We need to go and see her, she was mugged yesterday. Vicious attack. I don't want that scum on my street."

"Ok." She turned to give him a smile but he wasn't even looking.

As he swung the car round the streets of London Alex became more and queasy.

"Gene - can you stop - please. I am going to be sick."

Gene stopped with force. Alex opened the door and was sick.

"Oh dear Drake it does appear something you put into your mouth yesterday didn't agree with you."

Alex knew exactly what he was implying but was in no position to retaliate. She shut the door and they carried on. Gene handed her a juicy fruit.

They pulled up outside the woman's house, Alex - still looking worse for wear but feeling slightly better than earlier - got out the car.

"Gene-" It was one of those 'I'm sorry' Gene's.

"I'm not interested Alex." Gene cut her off

They knocked at the door and entered.

Back at the station Chris had gone in search of Ray for lunch. He found him sat with his hands on his head.

"What's up mate?"

"Oh it's just all such a mess." Ray looked up.

"Nah, it looks great you done a great job." Chris nosed in the boxes.

"Not in here you plonk, this stuff between the Guv and Alex. He seems to have got the wrong end of it all."

"I'm sure it will sort itself out. They're off out together now. I'm sure they will kill each other or bang each other."

Ray wasn't sure he wanted to hear that last comment. He put the files down and they made their way to the canteen.

"Thanks, we will be in touch." Alex opened the door and walked out, she was feeling a lot better now Couple of cups of coffee and some pink wafers and the world looked better.

"So what do you think, any psycho babble for any of that?" Gene walked on to the car pulling on his leather gloves.

"Well it's someone who is after control and doesn't like it if someone fights back because they lose control, sound familiar at all Gene?" with that she waggled her fingers - she knew he hated that.

"Are you really trying to piss me off, because you really need not bother as I am anyway." He slammed the door.

"And just what is it that narks you so much? Let's just get it out in the open Hunt. Let's lay it down on the line."

Gene thought he didn't want to lie anything down unless it was Alex with next to no clothes on. He fired up the Quattro and sped off.

"Come on I'm waiting" By now Alex had turned into a screaming banshee.

Gene was getting angry, the more and more she screamed the more he wanted to shut her up.

"Why don't you stick something in your gob and shut up. You had no problem with that yesterday!"

"Well maybe I like what was on offer then!"

This exchange lasted all the way back to the station, he got out the car and strode inside. The odd few in CID were milling around doing nothing.

"All of you get out and don't come back till tomorrow!" Gene screamed.

They all looked at each other and didn't stop to be asked twice.

Drake followed through to see the exodus. She looked back at them all and they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh that's great, Hunt's in a mood- let's send everyone home!"

Gene walked on into his office and Alex looked around in a daze. What was going on, certainly Gene didn't like being out of control. He was losing it.

Ray and Chris returned back from lunch.

"Where is everyone Maam?" Chris asked

Ray stayed in the background not even wanting to catch a glimpse of Alex's gaze.

"Ray, Chris, go home!" Gene bellowed from the office.

"is the Guv ok?"

"Well ok isn't how I would describe but go on do what he says."

"Are you going to be ok Maam?" Ray said quietly.

They could hear banging and cursing from Gene's office.

"Yes, thanks Ray I'll be ok. Are you ok?" Ray nodded his head and looked towards the office.

"Can you tell Viv not to let anyone up to CID for a while please. Make some excuse. I need to sort this out."

With that Ray and Chris left, Alex locked the door from the inside. She walked towards the office, the banging had stopped and Gene was sat with his whisky.

"Did you not hear me Drake, I said go home"

"I'm not going anywhere till we sort this out Hunt, this can't continue. It's not good."

"And how do you think we are going to do that then?" He pouted.

"Well you can start by giving me a glass of that" He got up and got a glass from the side.

Why couldn't they just get it together, she thought. He was so sexy, even more so when he was brooding. She knew that she wanted him right now, maybe that was what was needed. He handed her the drink and remained standing.

"So come on Hunt, tell me what is it." The tension was building inside her.

"You compromised a whole operation yesterday, just so you could get your knickers down."

"You are so wrong! Nothing happened" (she couldn't admit it) "We had to do some acting as the ponce was outside the door, Also for the record if I wanted to get my knickers I wouldn't choose Ray." She couldn't believe he had said that.

The more she got fired up the more Gene was turned on. Which in made him more angry with himself. For god sake she had fucked Ray not once, twice.

"Well if that's the case why did you last night?"

"Last night! What do you mean?" He couldn't possibly know, did Ray tell him ?

"You not denying it then? I was coming to see you but I saw Ray leaving."

"So you're spying on me now?" How dare he spy on her.

"No I was coming to sort this shit out but there you were again with Ray."

"Well for your information he was there because he was worried about you, because he is loyal to you. God knows why anyone would be. No wonder you bloody wife left you."

She realised now neither of them were in control. She went to grab the bottle for another a drink but at the same time he grabbed it too. The electricity jumped from each other's hands. Before she knew it he had her pushed back on the desk with all the files flying on to the floor. This was going to be it. The bottle dropped to the floor and smashed, as he pulled at her top opening it. Alex tried to kiss him, but he moved his head away from her gaze and down to her breast. He took them out of her bra and kissed and sucked on them. She let out a moan, as he circled her tongue around her nipples. He lifted her skirt and tore down her knickers, his hand went straight to her moistened mound. In went his fingers, in and out, she arched her back to meet them.

"Oh Gene, fuck me." With that Gene undid his trousers and took out his cock, she didn't have chance to look before he entered her.

"Arrrrrrrrrr" as he entered her, it filled her perfectly.

He thrusted in and out forcefully, the only noise he made were the grunts of pleasure. With each thrust it got harder, she arched her back more to allow him to get further in. She moved her hand down to rub her clit, but he moved it away. She wasn't going to run this show - this was his show. This was his time, with one last thrust he let go and flowed into her. He felt the pent up emotion and jealously flow out of him. He pulled himself out, and did his trousers up. Alex was left there smiling, how good was that she thought. She hadn't imagined it would be like that. She had no doubt it would be good, but not that good. She got up to kiss him, he moved away. Didn't say a word and looked at her. He drank the rest of his whisky in the glass, grabbed his coat over his shoulder and walked out the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex gathered herself together and sat on the edge of the desk. She was in shock; how could Gene just leave her like that? She felt ashamed and angry,

"Bastard!" she kicked his desk and left

She wandered home and didn't dare look into Luigi's as she knew that's where the team would have gone with their impromptu afternoon off. In fact, she could hear them all as she sneaked up the stairs. Once she got into her flat, the tears started to flow. The thoughts started to fill her head, maybe I deserved it. I screwed him up and everyone else. She went for the wine, she hardly ever drank in 2008 but here it seemed to be the staple diet. Maybe she was turning into an alcoholic and if she did here, would she be one when she got back to present day? She poured a glass of wine and made her way to the bathroom because she felt dirty. Gene had made her feel dirty, just like one of the prostitutes he would bring in. She got into the shower; she wasn't sure what was tears and what was water as it flowed down over her body. She really liked Gene, even as far to say she loved him in some way. Everything was now in tatters.

Gene had been driving for what seemed like an age, round and round in circles just like his head. He felt guilty and ashamed for what he had done but she had made him so mad and yet he still wanted her that badly. He skidded to a stop and jumped out the car, walking over to the wall. It looked out over the river; he slammed his hands down hard grazing one of them.

"Damn it!"

This was her fault, she had driven him to this. He didn't dare think about Ray's part in all this. He could understand how difficult it would have been to have said no. How was he going to get out of this hole? He lit up a cigar and looked out over the river. He was going to have apologise for the way he treated her, but he expected to be apologised to as well. This relationship was silly-- if they both really liked each other they would have to find a way of getting on. He sat on the wall taking in the breeze and finishing the cigar before returning to the car.

Alex was out of the shower and dressed into her night shirt. She picked up the bottle for a drink but that even seemed to stick in her throat. She turned the TV and snuggled on to the sofa with her blanket. She lay there watching the news, nothing exciting. She thought of Molly and how she wished she was back with her and out of this mess.

It was dark when Alex woke and the television was still spurting some rubbish. She sat up and accustomed herself to her surroundings. She sat quietly and she could hear shuffling by the door outside. She walked softly to the door--there was definitely someone outside. She hesitated --what should she do?

"Who's there?" It was only silence and the shuffling stopped

Slowly she opened the door and there in front of her was Gene.

"Fuck off Gene!" She tried to shut the door but Gene had his foot jammed in it.

"Alex can we talk please?" Gene shouted

"Don't think there is anything to talk about is there? You took what you wanted and you made me pay"

Gene pushed the door open and grabbed Alex and pushed her against the wall. She tried to fight, but knew she didn't really want to fight. The feeling of Gene again so close to her stirred all the wrong emotions. She wanted to hate him but had overwhelming urge to want him again.

"You going to do it again? Maybe your career is on the wrong side of the law"

"Alex, I would never harm you, I'm really sorry about earlier. But you didn't stop me, actually more the opposite. However I acted like a bastard and I'm sorry"

Gene released the grip slightly from her and Alex was actually disappointed. They looked into each other's eyes, neither of them willing to relent first. Why was everything such a power struggle with them? In the end Gene gave in and moved towards her lips; he hadn't kissed her earlier and regretted it. He wanted to feel her soft lips against his. She moved towards him and their lips met. Gently they kissed. Gene moved his tongue to explore the inside of Alex's mouth.

"Arrgh!" With that Gene jumped back Alex had bit his lip so hard it drew blood.

"Right Bolls! He pushed her back against the wall harder again

He went back to kiss her again. This time it was firmer and more intense. He sucked on her top lip and probed his tongue around and around. She could feel his hardness as he pushed against her. She tore away from his lips to breathe-- she was hot and her head was spinning.

"What's up, can you not take it? Gene stared into her with his steel eyes.

"I can take anything you got and more MR HUNT!" she stared back.

She pushed him back, catching him off guard and he fell to the floor. Dropping down to straddle him, she undid his belt and slid it off and flexed it in her hands. Gene was mesmerised. Flinging it to one side, she continued to undo his trousers. His cock was straining through his clothing. Delicately she dragged her nails across it, much to Gene's pleasure as he let out a moan. Crawling her way back up his body, she allowed her wetness to slide over his hard cock. She opened his shirt to expose his chest, and dragged her tongue up his chest to meet his lips. Gene grabbed her ass, realising that she had no underwear on. He moved his fingers until he met her moist warm area, and buried his fingers in it. She let out a groan. She lifted herself up and down to meet Gene's fingers, his thumb carefully rubbing her clit at the same time, Alex threw her head back as she came rushing to climax.

"Jesus Gene!"

Looking satisfied that he had dealt the first orgasm, he flipped her over. He pushed her nightshirt up her back, exposing her back to the air. He gently let his fingers run down her spine and as he got to the hollow of her back she bucked into him. Her back was pushed up to his chest as he knelt. He kissed her neck from behind, tracing her lines of her neck until she was helpless under his touch.

He stopped kissing her,

"Alex I am sorry, I should never have done that earlier."

She turned round to him.

"Gene, shut up." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. This time it was intense and passionate from both sides; a truce had been met.

"Let's go to bed." Alex got up and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Gene sat on the bed, taking off his remaining clothes and watched Alex as she let her nightshirt drop to the floor.

"God Alex, you're gorgeous!" he growled from deep within.

She walked up to him. He kissed her stomach and moved his hands along her body, taking in every inch and curve of her. She pushed him back on the bed and lowered herself so he could kiss her nipples. As soon as his tongue touched her, the response was obvious. His cock was aching to be touched yet he wanted to continue kissing her.

"Alex, touch me." he groaned

Alex slipped down, took his cock in her hand and rubbed him up and down rhythmically. She traced the tip of her tongue up the shaft. The tip dribbled in anticipation and she looked lewdly at him as she devoured the liquid. Then she took all of him in her mouth. Up and down her head went, rolling her tongue along the shaft as she went. She could feel Gene squirming as the ripples of pleasure flowed through him. With one last groan, Gene flowed into her mouth and down Alex's throat. She smiled at the taste of Gene.

"Jesus woman, what was that?"

"Very good ?"

"More than bloody good, mind blowing!"

Alex went up to join Gene who was still squirming as his orgasm ebbed away. She ran her hand through his sweat-drenched hair. Gene gathered himself together and kissed Alex on the lips, then worked his way down her body with delicate kisses. He got to her warm moist area. Her smell was intoxicating. He slipped a finger in and she was wet. It felt so good. Alex let out a moan as he moved his finger in and out. He moved around with his other hand till her clit was glistening. He then took his tongue to her. He swirled it around and around and never lost rhythm. Her groans and movements were getting stronger, so he went in with another finger.

"God, don't stop Gene!" She put her hands to her head as she thought she was going to lose consciousness.

A few more thrusts of his fingers and stokes of his tongue and Alex screamed as her orgasm waved over her. Gene slowly took his fingers away; she was still bucking around as he joined her.  
She was covered in sweat and it glistened between her breasts. Slowly she opened her eyes and waited for the room to return to normal. He smiled at her and kissed her.

They both lay there immobilised from their orgasms.

"Gene…"

"Yes?"

"This is so much better than arguing."

"I agree Bolls, make love not war."

He rolled over on to her as his cock was starting to harden again. They started to kiss, both tasting of sex. Alex kissed his neck and he groaned.

"Gene, I want you to fuck me."

"Well I wouldn't want another argument, so your wish is my command."

Gene slid into Alex and both moaned together as his cock entered her warm and moist centre. She gripped her legs around him as he thrust in and out.

"Harder Gene, I want to feel all of you!"

He thrust harder into her as the sweat poured from him. It wasn't long before Alex came, screaming his name. A couple more thrusts from Gene and he flowed into her moaning her name. He withdrew himself and crashed down alongside her. They both lay there panting.

"Gene, I like you." They both laughed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
